jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Diplodocus
(Cut) |game ='' Jurassic Park III: Park Builder'' Jurassic World: The Game LEGO Jurassic World (Mr. DNA fact only, mentioned under its old name Seismosaurus) Jurassic World: Evolution |comic = |adventures = Jurassic Park Adventures: Survivor }}Diplodocus is a very famous giant Jurassic plant-eater. It was a huge, long-necked dinosaur, (more than) 30 meters (100 feet) long. In fact, it is the longest complete dinosaur skeleton ever discovered. Since its hind legs were longer than its front legs, Diplodocus probably ate plants that were low to the ground. It was so big, however, that it could push trees over in order to get the leaves at the top down to the ground. It would probably stand on its hind legs to push, but it could not hold that pose for very long.Jurassic Park Institute, Dinopedia, Diplodocus. Diplodocus is the namesake of the diplodocid family - long neck, pillar-like legs, long tapering tail and enormous size. It had, like the other family members, peg-like teeth in an elongated head that seemed very small for such a large creature. There is much speculation about how much these creatures needed to eat and how such a small head could ingest enough food to fuel such a large body. Some scientists have stated that these huge, small-headed creatures would have needed to eat every waking moment in order to provide enough food to keep such a large body alive. Like many other large sauropods, Diplodocus probably swallowed stones which it kept in a gizzard similar to that found in a chicken to facilitate digesting food. The tough plant fibers would spend time in the gizzard stewing and being ground up by the stones. There is some speculation about the use of the very long tail of Diplodocus and other members of its family. If it was used as a weapon, it would be very deadly. Because of its length, the speed at the tip, if swung forcefully, would have been very high, possibly faster than the speed of sound. Movies= Story The Diplodocus has only made its appearance in Jurassic Park as a toy model. No known living specimens were ever created by InGen. ''Jurassic Park Though it never makes an alive appearance, a Carnegie model of a ''Diplodocus is located in Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler's trailer and it can be seen behind them along with a cast replica of a Plesiosaur skull. Smug_Sattler_Screenshot_2018-03-03-21-00-08.png Why_do_they_care_2018-03-03-21-03-13.png Grant_gives_his_reasons_2018-03-03-21-05-10.png |-|Novella= ''Jurassic Park Adventures: Survivor ''Diplodocus was one of the dinosaurs recreated by InGen that went wild on Isla Sorna after the hurricane. It was one of the dinosaurs Eric Kirby saw during his stay on the island. |-|Games= ''Jurassic Park III: Park Builder ''Diplodocus and Seismosaurus (now classified as a species of Diplodocus called Diplodocus hallorum) can be created in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. DiplodocusParkbuild.jpg|''Diplodocus'' from Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. SeismosaurParkBuilder.jpg|''Seismosaurus'' from Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. ''Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis ''Diplodocus was planned for the video game Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis but was cut before the game's release, leaving only its name on an in-game file.Dinosaurs cut from Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. ''Jurassic World: The Game ''see Diplodocus/JW: TG Diplodocus can be created in Jurassic World: The Game. Since June 10, 2015, a Level 40 Diplodocus could be mixed with a Level 40 Ankylosaurus to make the hybrid Ankylodocus. 10805633_988664544499667_6729581373417430841_n.jpg|''Diplodocus'' card baseformdiplodocus.jpg|Base Form Diplodocus_lvl_20.jpg|Level 20 diplodocus_by_wolvesanddogs23-d97paef.jpg|Level 30 DiplodocusJW.jpg|Level 40 Diplodocus Diplodocus Full Evolutions2.jpg Diplodocus Full Evolutions.jpg 300xNxjurassic-world-das-spiel-diplodocus.jpg.pagespeed.ic.ErWnYSPcEp.jpg 12187652_445914168926892_5478662982354386324_n.jpg ''LEGO Jurassic World Though it does not physically appear in the game, the species ''Diplodocus hallorum is mentioned in one of the facts Mr. DNA gives to the player under its old synonm Seismosaurus. In the same fact Mr. DNA says that it was the largest dinosaur ever to exist, even though other dinosaurs, such as Argentinosaurus, have proven to be larger than D. hallorum. 2015-10-22 00002.jpg ''Jurassic World: Evolution ''Diplodocus has been confirmed to appear in Jurassic World: Evolution. Diplodocus.png Screen Shot 2018-06-05 at 14.36.46.png DiplodocusMain.jpg DiplodocusWebsite.png |-|Toys= ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom The ''Diplodocus will appear the line based on the upcoming film Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, as part of the line's Mini Dinos assortment. This is the first time it has ever physically appeared in any Jurassic Park toy set. JWFK_mini_dino_diplo.jpg Behind the scenes In the storyboard for Diplodocus was supposed to be one of the dinosaurs living in the Jurassic World park but was replaced by its relative Apatosaurus in the final film.davelowerystoryboards - Jurassic World (July 31, 2015) Retrieved from http://dlstoryboards.blogspot.com/2015/07/jurassic-world_31.html References Category:Sauropods Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Creatures Category:Dinosaurs Cut From Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Category:Dinosaurs Cut From Jurassic World Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Dinosaurs Discovered in the 1870s Category:Late Jurassic Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World: Evolution dinosaurs